Amaya 2
Amaya Background Amaya's parents died in a car crash when she was 7. She blames herself for it because she had called on her dad, who was driving, to ask him a question. As soon as he looked back, a car came barreling toward them. Later, she found out that the other driver was drunk and on his way home from a party. She met Kiyoshi a year later when he arrived at the orphanage that she was living in. For reasons not completely known to her, people feared him, so she started talking to him and they became best friends. A few years later, in middle school, they found themselves in the Naruto world, after a night walking home from school. They found a portal that had been ripped open on accident. Personality N/A Appearance Amya has indigo colored hair that falls to about her mid-thigh when she has it down. It goes to just below her bottom when she has it in its usual ponytail. Sometimes she wears it in a braid. She has icy blue eyes that others think are cold and emotionless. In the story she wears a fishnet halter top with a dark blue strapless crop top, the fishnet goes to the top of her shorts. She has fishnet gloves that reach to almost her shoulder. She wears black shorts with bandages underneath and a white belt around her waist. She wears black combat boots with white laces that go to her calf. She wears her konoha headband on her forehead. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) . . Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Her name translates to night rain with the kanji 雨(ama) meaning "the rain" and 夜 (ya) meaning "the night, the evening" She often eats dango or onigiri that Kiyoshi has made for her. She likes to sing for people, but people don't often ask her too. She plays the violin, piano, and guitar. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT